Esperanza
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: La guerra los ha cambiado a todos, y ha dejado recuerdos y heridas dolorosas. Para Neville es diferente, para él, las heridas ya estaban ahí desde antes.


**ESPERANZA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_Querida PalomaGa este es tu regalo, todas tus peticiones me parecieron muy inspiradoras, pero por cuestión de tiempo solamente pude escribir esta._

_Espero que te guste tu obsequio._

* * *

**Petición escogida: **_**Fácil. **__Me gustaría que reflejara la vida de Neville Longbottom después de la guerra. Gana puntos si sus padres recuperan la cordura._

* * *

Regresó al castillo muy alegre; la reunión en Hogsmeade con sus amigos, lo había hecho sumamente feliz. Le gustaba ver que a pesar de la guerra, todos estaban tratando de reconstruir sus vidas.

Harry había ingresado a la academia de aurores junto con Ron; y Hermione, Ginny y él habían regresado a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo años al mismo tiempo que trabajaban para decidir qué estudiarían.

Ginny entrenaba quidditch con equipos profesionales; Hermione trabajaba en San Mungo, y él le ayudaba a la profesora Sprout a cuidar de las plantas de los invernaderos escolares; disfrutaba mucho de esta tarea, el cuidar a las plantas distraía a su mente de los recuerdos de la guerra que lo acechaban.

Caminó hacia su habitación de prefecto, perdido en sus pensamientos, al llegar, vio la lechuza de su abuela esperándolo; le dio una chuchería y tomó la carta que traía.

"_Querido Neville:_

_Hoy fui a la Academia de Aurores, donde has sido gustosamente aceptado; el lugar es adecuado para ti, y sé que tu padre quería que fueras auror como él._

_Hace poco recibí una carta de San Mungo, donde solicitaban permiso para probar un tratamiento nuevo en tus padres. Lo he autorizado y los iremos a visitar el fin de semana para ver los progresos; ya avisé a la directora McGonagall._

_Te quiere_

_Tú abuela"_

Leyó la carta entre emocionado y desilusionado, el que sus padres pudieran recuperarse le hacía mucha ilusión; pero el entrar a la Academia de Aurores no, eso no era lo suyo. Quizá debería hablar con su abuela en cuanto la viera, esperaba que ella entendiera que quería estudiar Herbología.

Dejó la carta a un lado y se acostó para dormir un poco, se sentía muy cansado y de verdad lo necesitaba.

Despertó bañado en sudor, las pesadillas lo perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y esta no fue la excepción; en sus sueños, veía a sus padres ser torturados por Bellatrix, y cuando intentaba correr a ayudarlos, aparecía Nagini de la nada y lo detenía. Jamás sabía lo que ocurría después siempre se despertaba en ese momento y volvía a la realidad.

Bajó a cenar, aun no era tarde, al parecer, su siesta no había durado mucho. El comedor se encontraba tan apagado como siempre, no importaba los manjares que prepararan los elfos, la comida no podía borrar los recuerdos de la guerra.

Comió silenciosamente al lado de Ginny, ya que Hermione estaba desaparecida por el momento; vio a varios tomar viales de poción para dormir sin sueños, se sintió tentado a beber un poco y dormir una noche completa, pero recordó la adicción que se le había formado y se contuvo. Al terminar, todos salieron del Comedor y Neville se dirigió a los invernaderos. El espectáculo de las plantas nocturnas lo tranquilizaba y alejaba su mente de los horrores de la guerra.

Puesto que su mente se encontraba perdida en las plantas que lo rodeaban, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Hermione entró y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Neville.

Él volteó sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Oh, Hermione. No te vi llegar.

—Me imagino que no, —dijo sonriendo dulcemente— yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Vengo a los invernaderos todas las noches. La vida nocturna de las plantas es fabulosa.

—Lo imagino, es muy relajantes estar aquí.

—Sí. ¿Pesadillas? — preguntó Neville finalmente.

—Como todos nosotros; por lo general paso las noches en la biblioteca, pero esta noche no puedo concentrarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… estoy muy nerviosa, mañana verá a mis padres y… no sé si esto funcione —confesó con la cabeza gacha.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, eres la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, lo que hagas sé que saldrá bien.

Hermione sonrió agradecida por la confianza que depositaba en él su amigo; desde que terminó la guerra, Neville se había vuelto más seguro de sí mismo y transmitía esa seguridad a los que lo rodeaban; por eso, era al único al que había buscado aquella noche, sabía que solamente él podría tranquilizarla.

—Gracias por esa confianza, Neville. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Se levantó rápidamente y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Él se quedó confundido ¿a qué se refería Hermione? Finalmente solo movió la cabeza negando, seguro que ella solo se había confundido por la emoción.

Continuó esperando la mañana mientras observaba las plantas a su alrededor; miles de pensamientos lo visitaban mientras estaba ahí:

La añoranza que había sentido toda su vida por los padres que nunca tuvo; lo mucho que le hubiera agradado tenerlos a su lado, y como esta añoranza se había intensificado durante la guerra. Siempre había sido un niño tímido y un poco nostálgico, a pesar de lo cual conseguía reír un poco con sus amigos; si bien después de la guerra se había vuelto un poco más seguro, su nostalgia había aumentado, y algunas veces ni siquiera con sus amigos podía reír.

El cariño que le tenía a su abuela, y lo mucho que había temido perderla durante la guerra; estaba agradecido por tenerla, si bien él podía ser muy similar a Harry, al menos él había tenido alguien que lo amara toda su vida. Una de las pocas cosas buenas de la guerra, era que se había unido más con su abuela, y que ahora la quería aún más que cuando era niño.

Estos y otros pensamientos, le hicieron compañía hasta que empezó a salir el sol, entonces regresó al castillo y tomó un baño, listo para otro día de clases.

En el desayuno, estuvo solo hasta que llegó Ginny; la chica se veía pálida y un poco molesta por haberse levantado tarde.

—¿Qué tal, Ginny? ¿Se te hizo tarde?

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Hermione se marchó hoy y no se le ocurrió avisarme con tiempo para que pusiera mi alarma hoy.

—¿Te despierta Hermione?

—Sí, yo no soy capaz de levantarme a tiempo de la cama.

Ambos se rieron de la situación y siguieron conversando. Al terminar, tomaron cada uno una poción revitalizante de las que proporcionaba la enfermería de la escuela, sabedores de que muchos tenían problemas para dormir después de la escuela.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente como cada día; y finalmente llegó desde que el profesor Slughorn daba la clase de pociones, él se había vuelto bastante bueno en la materia, aún tenía sus fallos, pero ya no era tan mal alumno.

Al llegar la cena, repitió su rutina del día anterior; aunque esta vez hizo ronda de prefectos por la noche, al terminar volvió a los invernaderos. De esta forma pasó rápidamente la semana, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya era sábado; esperó pacientemente en los invernaderos a ser llamado por la directora McGonagall para ser informado de que su abuela ya estaba ahí. Efectivamente, no pasó mucho antes de que llegara Hannah Abott informándole que era requerido en la oficina de la directora.

Subió los escalones presuroso, al llegar a la oficina, su abuela lo recibió con un abrazo.

—Pueden usar mi chimenea para ir a San Mungo. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Gracias, Minerva.

Su abuela lo jaló a la chimenea sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más y en seguida aparecieron en San Mungo.

—Buenos días, señora Longbottom, Neville —los saludó Patrick, el sanador a cargo de sus padres, que al parecer ya los estaba esperando.

—Buenos días, sanador Darling. ¿Hay avances en el caso de mi hijo y su esposa?

—Sí, pero antes quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado.

Ambos fueron guiados a la oficina del sanador, donde tomaron asiento frente a un escritorio de madera.

—Bueno, antes que todo, necesito que sepan que el tratamiento al que fueron sometidos, fue algo experimental propuesto por una de nuestras aprendices. Dicho tratamiento inició hace una semana, y hasta ahora hemos visto buenos resultados; se sabrá si funcionó bien o no hasta dentro de un mes, que es cuando terminar. Pero funcione del todo o no, lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora es mucho.

—¿En qué consiste el tratamiento?

—Eso se los podrá explicar mejor la futura sanadora que lo desarrolló, en seguida regreso.

Salió de la oficina presuroso y Neville y su abuela se quedaron solos.

—No quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, Neville; tú mismo escuchaste al sanador Darling, es un tratamiento experimental, cualquier avance que se logre es bueno.

Neville asintió un poco decepcionado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, entró el sanador seguido por una chica de cabello castaño.

—¡¿Hermione?! —exclamó asombrado.

La chica sonrió contenta.

—Hola, Neville. Señora Longbottom.

—Señorita Granger. Que sorpresa verla aquí.

—Señora Longbottom —intervino el sanador—, la señorita Granger fue la encargada del caso de su hijo y su esposa; ella desarrolló el tratamiento al que fueron sometidos.

—¿Tú, Hermione?

—Yo… Necesitaba intentarlo, Neville. Vi lo mucho que te afectó la ausencia de tus padres tras la guerra, así que pensé, que, si yo podía devolverles a los míos la memoria, también podría hacerlo con los tuyos.

—¿Y cómo lo logró, señorita Granger?

—Hice estudios, análisis e investigaciones de lo que le ocurría a la mente de las víctimas de la maldición cruciatus; descubrí que sus conexiones nerviosas se alteraban con esta, así que tomé apoyo de investigaciones muggles, y descubrí que la comunicación entre las neuronas podía volver a manifestarse mediante pequeñas descargas eléctricas, que debían ser opuestas a las que se producían al sufrir la maldición. Alice y Frank Longbottom han sido sometidos a pequeñas y regulares cargas eléctricas, que recrean las que se produjeron cuando fueron torturados; hasta ahora nos ha funcionado bastante bien, ya que ambos han recuperado varios recuerdos, funciones motrices y manifestaciones mentales. Actualmente pueden hablar correctamente y reconocer varias cosas y recuerdan todo hasta el día de su boda. ¿Les gustaría verlos?

—Yo… no lo sé, Hermione. ¿Estaría bien? ¿No se alterarían al verme ya que no me recuerdan?

—Quizá el joven Longbottom tenga razón, Hermione. Podría ser contraproducente para sus padres. Sugiero que la señora Longbottom se encuentre con ellos en una sala de reunión, y que su nieto observe a través de un espejo de una sola cara.

Hermione lo pensó un momento antes de asentir.

—Ven conmigo, Neville.

Ella lo llevó a un cuarto oscuro con una ventana que proporcionaba vista a una sala de recepción en donde poco después entraron su abuela y el sanador Darling.

—Mira, Neville, ahí vienen tus padres.

Frank y Alice Longbottom entraron a la sala con un mejor aspecto de lo que alguna vez los había visto Neville.

—Ponte esto —dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba unos audífonos—, así podrás escuchar lo que digan en la sala.

Él obedeció e inmediatamente pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus padres y su abuela.

—…Me alegra verte mejor, Alice.

—Gracias, Augusta, siento que hace mucho que no te veía.

—Dieciocho años para ser exactos querida.

—¡¿Dieciocho años?! Parece que fue ayer que me casé con Frank.

Neville sonrió emocionado, parecía que de verdad estaba funcionando.

—¿Cuándo podré hablar yo con ellos?

—En cuanto recuperen los recuerdos sobre ti. Calculo que será dentro de dos o tres sesiones; con un poco de suerte estará todo listo dentro de un mes.

La esperanza volvió a renacer en Neville, sus padres volverían a estar con él después de tantos años.

Regresó al colegio más feliz de lo que nunca había estado; y sus noches en el invernadero pasaron a ser esperanzadoras. Finalmente, llegó el día que podría ver a sus padres; salió de la escuela hacia el hospital con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una vez ahí, Hermione lo llevó hasta sus padres.

Alice lo miró asombrada antes de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Mamá?

—Mi pequeño Neville. Como has crecido.

—Mamá, te he extrañado tanto —declaró con lágrimas en los ojos.


End file.
